


Storms Of Passion

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Reunion Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An age old blood feud takes Thor away from Loki for 6 months when he finally returns passions ignite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms Of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I kept going back to those 6 months that Loki and Thor were apart and decided it needs a detailed account so here it is. This can be read as a work of it's own or in between story or prequel whichever way you want. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy :)

The night before he left Asgard, Loki had him vow that he would be safe, that every day he could he would send him letters.

He kept that vow, everyday he would send word letting him know of his well being. The loneliness that filled Loki's heart was threatening to overwhelm him each day that passed. 

Frigga was worried about him; he wouldn't let the maids into their bed chambers telling them that anyone who goes in there will be in danger of losing their job or worse. He wanted to keep Thor's scent in the room at all cost.

Till one day Frigga requested he let them in and they would restore Thor's scent together. It took allot of convincing though in the end he agreed.

It was the nights that were the worst for Loki, sleeping alone in their chambers wasn't ideal so every once in a while he would summon a clone of Thor just so he'd have someone to hold him. What truly irritated Loki were all those sayings of, "He'll be back before you know it" or "You'll see he won't be long now".

All those only made his blood boil, and it's been 6 months already. He wanted his husband; this couldn't be healthy to be away from each other for so long.

There was however a little ray of light that comforted him; he would look through their wedding album. It was the happiest day of his life when they finally married. 

Loki remembered every detail of it as if it was yesterday; the way Thor looked wearing that gold and red tunic walking down the aisle to Loki's loving gaze, who was wearing his usual colors of gold, green and black.

Their honey moon in Asgard's vast country side was the most romantic he had ever spent. It comforted him late at night all these months when he was trying to keep himself busy.

Now he was walking away from the throne room feeling drained knowing that when he walked into their chambers it would be empty. So you can imagine Loki's surprise when he opened the door to find the room filled with candle light. He didn't remember telling the maids he wanted candles, this was very strange.

He wanted to call one of them to explain the state of the room when he was turned around and kissed with a fiery passion. Loki was stunned by the kiss trying to register what was going on not noticing he had his eyes closed the whole time.

"Open your eyes my love" he heard a soft voice. He opened them and immediately pinned Thor to their bed removing his armor with the speed of a cheetah.

"Tell me this is not a dream; tell me that you are really here" Loki breathed as they were finally bare and exposed letting their hands roam on each other with fever. 

Thor switched their positions and began to trail kisses down Loki's body. Loki closed his eyes and gasped as Thor's lips reached that spot below his navel that Thor loved kissing.

He felt himself being prepared for more as his husband's name spilled from his lips like wine. Thor then slipped himself between Loki's legs with caution and care gazing into Loki's eyes.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist kissing him with all the fire he had in him. They began to move together their sounds of pleasure filling their chambers. They made love so many times during that night they both lost count.

Now they lay in each other's arms exhausted and satisfied. "I missed you so much; never again, I don't want to ever be away from you for so long" Loki implored Thor. "I have missed you too my love, I vow to you on all that I had hold dear never again" Thor said as Loki clung to him not wanting to ever let go.

"Good, my heart couldn't bare it if this happened again" Loki whispered kissing Thor's heart. Thor nodded and kissed the top of Loki's head.

 "I am here now my Loki and I am not leaving your sight again" he said gently kissing Loki's knuckles. Loki kissed him long and tender before they both fell asleep feeling finally complete. Their hearts were made whole again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
